


Agliophobia

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first time they were home alone after officially becoming an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agliophobia

Their nights home alone consisted of eating whatever Melissa had left for them in the oven, a bit of homework, but mostly they vegged out in front of the big screen TV in the living room. Scott usually let Isaac pick out the movie they watched, but since they were from Scott's collection, anything he picked was fine with him.

This time was different, though. This was the first time they were home alone after officially becoming an item. Scott felt unsure of himself the entire night. He seemed more comfortable with Isaac before they told each other how they felt. Now, he wanted to be sure his hair was perfect, that his clothes were flattering, but more than anything, that Isaac would see how perfect he looked for him.

After the movie they were watching ended, Scott turned to Isaac, asking for his help on his math homework. He's walking behind Scott and he thinks it was just an excuse to get Isaac into his bedroom, and he quietly laughs at the thought.

Once they're inside, he asks, "What did you need help with?" Without answering, Scott kisses him and Isaac chuckles because he was right. He doesn't mind, though. Scott is caring and kind, so he just melts into the kiss. He brings Scott in closer, but Scott pulls them towards his bed. They tumble backwards and Scott pulls his shirt off. Both of them end up semi-naked in a matter of seconds.

Scott is on top of Isaac and as they kiss, Scott blindly searches for a condom in the drawer of the bedside table. Isaac feels Scott's erection pressing against his hip and a jolt of panic courses through his veins.

"Wait," he says between kisses and, of course, Scott stops immediately.

He gets off from on top of Isaac and looks at him intently. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... this," he gestures at the space between them, "is moving a little too fast." He swallows hard. "I'm... I just..." Isaac trails off. He sits up and groans and rubs his eyes. "I don't want to sound stupid or like I don't want to be close to you."

Scott puts his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I would never think that," he says, full of concern.

"I'm just... scared of it hurting," he says and sighs deeply.

Scott knows what he means, but without missing a beat, he asks nonchalantly, "Well, do you wanna fuck me? I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it all the time."

Isaac laughs softly and shakes his head. "No, I'm also scared of hurting you. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to hurt someone else."

"Okay, that's totally fine. I understand." He moves away from Isaac to give him a bit of space and sits with his back flush against the headboard. "I mean, we don't have to do anything. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something just to make me happy. We can go back downstairs if you want," Scott says and grins.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" Isaac asks and moves up to be next to him.

"Of course not. I'm glad you told me you felt that way. I don't want you to feel like you can't discuss things with me. Having sex is about both people enjoying themselves, not just one person," Scott says and grins.

Isaac smiles and nods. "I just don't want you to think I'm not open to trying things or that I don't like you."

"I would never think that. You're comfortable with some things, but not others. That's all," Scott shrugs. He holds Isaac's hand and threads his fingers through Isaac's. It was the little touches, like Scott holding his hand, that always put him at ease.

He leans in and kisses Scott softly, then shoves his hand into Scott's boxers. "I'm comfortable with this," he whispers against Scott's lips.

Scott gasps and swallows, "As long as it's something you want, _fuck!_ " He groans and bites his lip as Isaac starts stroking his cock. Scott does the same for Isaac and he looks up at him, "Is this okay?"

Isaac sighs contently. "It's more than okay," he replies. They continue kissing and jacking each other off and within a few minutes, they're both coming with little gasps and moans and silent curses falling from their lips.

He drags his hand across Scott's boxers, wiping the cum off the back of his hand. "The tissues are right there," he says and points at his desk.

"Sorry," Isaac replies sheepishly.

"It's fine," he says and gets up. "We'll just have to clean up really quick," Scott says and tosses his boxers into the clothes hamper. Isaac can't stop himself from staring at Scott's bare ass. Lacrosse has done wonders on his physique.

"You coming?" He yells from the bathroom.

"I already did!" He yells back, laughing as he runs to join his boyfriend.


End file.
